philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Weekdays ''' * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: My Puhunan (replay) ** Wed: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (replay) ** Thurs: Matanglawin (replay) ** Fri: Red Alert (replay) * 5-11:30 am - '''UmaGanda ** 5 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Naimbag nga Morning Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Channel 3 Baguio) *** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (ABS-CBN Channel 32 Dagupan) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Channel 11 Naga) *** Sikat Ka! Iloilo (ABS-CBN Channel 10 Iloilo) *** The Morning Show (ABS-CBN Channel 4 Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Channel 3 Cebu) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (ABS-CBN Channel 2 Cagayan De Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN Channel 4 Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN Channel 3 General Santos) ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Go Back Couple (Regional) / Kapamilya Blockbusters ** 10:15 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress for regional stations) * 11:30-3:30 pm - PrimeTanghali ** 11:30 am - Sana Dalawa Ang Puso ** 12:15 pm - It's Showtime * 3:30-5:45 pm - Kapamilya Gold ** 3:30 pm - Asintado ** 4:15 pm - Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Araw Gabi * 5 pm - Go Back Couple (Metro Manila / Pampanga) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ** TV Patrol North Luzon (ABS-CBN Channel 3 Baguio, ABS-CBN Channel 32 Dagupan, ABS-CBN Channel 7 Laoag and ABS-CBN Channel 2 Isabela) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN Channel 10 Batangas) ** TV Patrol Palawan (ABS-CBN Channel 7 Palawan) ** TV Patrol Bicol (ABS-CBN Channel 11 Naga) ** TV Patrol Panay (ABS-CBN Channel 10 Iloilo) ** TV Patrol Negros (ABS-CBN Channel 4 Bacolod) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (ABS-CBN Channel 3 Cebu) ** TV Patrol Tacloban (ABS-CBN Channel 2 Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (ABS-CBN Channel 3 Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (ABS-CBN Channel 2 Cagayan De Oro, ABS-CBN Channel 9 Pagadian and ABS-CBN Channel 11 Butuan) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN Channel 4 Davao) ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN Channel 3 General Santos and ABS-CBN Channel 5 Cotabato) * 5:45-11 pm - Primetime Bida ** 5:45 pm - The Blood Sisters ** 6:30 pm - TV Patrol ** 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano ** 8:30 pm - Bagani ** 9:15 pm - Since I Found You ** 10 pm - Doctor Crush ** 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda * 11 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: Red Alert ** Thurs: Sports U ** Fri: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying * 12 mn - O Shopping Saturdays ''' * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak (Regional) * 6 am - Salamat Dok * 7 am - Swak na Swak (Metro Manila) / '''Local Morning Shows and Current Affairs Program ** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (Dagupan) ** Sikat Ka! Iloilo (Iloilo) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend * 12 nn - It's Showtime * 3:15 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:15 pm - S.O.C.O. Scene of the Crime Operatives * 5 pm - KB Sabado Thriller * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm - You Face Sounds Familiar: Kids * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 11 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:30 am - O Shopping 'Sundays ' * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants * 8:45 am - Kung Fu Panda * 9:15 am - Superbook Reimagined * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - KB Family Weekend (G Diaries; 2nd Sunday of the month) * 11:45 am - ASAP * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Wansapanataym * 7:30 pm - Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O ShoppingCategory:ABS-CBN CorporationCategory:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional